Family Portrait
by ncisaddict89
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't Own NCIS or its characters. This is a co-write with McGeek2009. Warnings: This story will contain spanking of children. Don't like don't read. Summary: Follow the lives of Tim and Ziva and their children Dan – 9 Naomi – 7.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE. BEFORE READING THIS YOU SHOULD GO TO MCGEEK2009 AND READ "ONE LONG NIGHT" IT IS THE START OF THIS STORY AND IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER**_

The buzzer of the oven went off the signify the cookies were done baking. Ziva had made a batch of cookies with Dan's help. The DiNozzo's were coming over later for a visit and everyone could agree no snack food was better than Ziva's homemade chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies. Ziva smiled at her son and signalled for him to press the off button on the stove as she put the oven mitts on and took the cookies out of the oven and put them on top of the stove to cool down. She noticed in her peripheral vision her daughter eyeing the cookies from the entrance to the kitchen.

Dan jumped a bit as the buzzer sounded that the cookies were done. All the times he had baked with his mom he would have thought he would know the sound by now. He pressed the off button as his mother asked of him and watched her take the cookie sheet out of the oven. They looked and smelled good enough to him. And he did help bake them, so didn't that make them half his? The logic made sense in his eyes. The boy reached out to the tray his mother had just taken out of the oven. What could go wrong?

A tail wagged next to the little girl at the door of the kitchen. The animal always loved adventures, especially ones that ended up in the kitchen. He usually got something good out of it. He nudged the little hand that had stopped and was just watching. They wouldn't get anything if they didn't actually go in.

Ziva saw the small hand reaching for the cookies. "Dan No." She said swatting his hand away gently. "They are too hot and they are for our company tonight" She told him before looking to her little girl. "That means you too. No cookies until Uncle Tony & Aunt Abby are here."

The little girls big anticipating smile turned into a small pout. "Yes mommy." Said the little girl. She looked down at bolt and pet his head gently with a smile. She loved that dog.

Dan whimpered as his hand was swatted. Maybe he should have waited till she left the room THEN taken a cookie? Good plan there, but it was a little late for that. Especially since the tattle tail was watching them and getting the same idea he had. But he was born first, so he therefore had the idea first, so therefore he got the cookies first.

Bolt sat as Naomi reached down and pet him on his head. He had grown up with her over the two years of his life. His hind paws lifted off of the ground and put them on Naomi's shoulders for support. He started to lick the little girl's face.

Ziva looked at Dan. "I mean it Dan." She said before seeing in her peripheral vision an accident about to happen as she watched her little girl fall.

Naomi screamed and started crying as she fell onto her butt when bolt jumped onto her shoulders and knocked her over. She was only seven and the dog weight just as much as she did if not more and on his hind legs was slightly taller than her.

Dan looked up at his Mom, knowing that when she used that tone of voice she meant business. "Yes Ma'am" He said softly and sat at the table, still eyeing the cookies. He didn't even see what had happening behind him in the hallway.

Tim came into the house from mowing the lawn. He had tried to dodge the dog poop, but there was a lot out there. He saw the dog on the girl and sighed softly. "Bolt off!" He commanded and when the animal was off he picked up the little girl and hugged her close.

Bolt whimpered and got off of the crying little girl. He hadn't meant to knock her over or anything. He put his tail between his legs and headed upstairs with his head hung.

Naomi clung to her daddy when he picked her up and cried into his shoulder. She wasn't really hurt it was just the shock on the situation that made the little girl cry. After a few seconds her her daddy's arms she felt better.

Ziva smiled softly at her little girl and her husband. As her little girl calmed down. She knew that Naomi would be fine. She had fallen on her bum and there was nothing she could have hit her head off of she was most likely just startled by what had happened.

Tim held his little girl close. He knew the dog probably hadn't meant to hurt her or anything. He carried her into the living room and sat in an armchair, setting the little girl into his lap. "He loves you a lot you know." He said softly to the girl in his lap.

Naomi snuggled into her daddy and nodded. "I know daddy. H-he just scared me! He is a big dog!" She said to her daddy in a very matter of fact tone of voice and stretched her arms out to signify just how big he was.

Tim couldn't help but laugh when his daughter showed him how big of a dog Bolt was. Maybe an Australian Shepard wasn't the best idea for a 5 year old's birthday present. "I know sweaty, but he can't help that. I am sure that he hogs the blankets too doesn't he?" The man asked, because the dog usually slept with Naomi on her bed.

Naomi looked at her daddy. "What is so funny?" She asked him not realizing that she had made her daddy laugh. "I know daddy. B-but why did he have to jump up on me?" She asked him and tilted her head. "Bolt doesn't use blankets daddy! Your silly." She told the older man.

Tim shook his head softly when she asked him what was so funny. It wasn't like she would understand. "It's nothing sweaty. Remembering something that happened at work." The man lied. He gently stroked the little girl in his lap's hair. "He jumps on you because he loves you. He wants to give you kisses!" Tim answered her question.

Dan looked over at the cookies on the counter. It had been a few minuets and maybe they were not as hot now? "Do you think they cooled off any mom?" He asked as he looked up at the older woman in the room.

Naomi smiled up at her daddy. "Is Bolt sad daddy? Because he gotted in trouble?" She asked him. She didn't want bolt to be sad. She loved bolt and now that she knew that he had only wanted to give her kissed she wasn't angry with him anymore. "Should I go give him kisses?" She asked him.

Ziva looked at her son with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think they will be cool for awhile. Why don't you go play?" She asked him giving him a look as if to say. 'stay away from the cookies'

Tim smiled down at his little girl. She was so cute and he was her world. Why couldn't time just keep her like this forever for him? He thought about it as he stroked her hair. "You know he might be, he might think you are angry with him. Maybe you should go and show him that you forgive him? I think that he would like that." Tim said softly, setting her down on the floor.

Dan sighed when she said they wouldn't be cool for a while. He hated waiting. "Yes mommy." He said and he got up from the table, going up to his room and taking his old 3DS from his bed side table. He needed a new plan.

Naomi nodded. "Okay daddy." She said as she started to skip up the stairs to look for bolt.

Ziva went into the living room and smiled at Tim. "Now. How can we keep them young like this forever?" She asked him as she sat down on the arm rest of the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva figured that by now the cookies had to be cool. She went into the kitchen to take the cookies off the tray and put them on a serving plate and saw that half the tray was empty. She shook her head. "Daniel, Naomi. Come here now please." She called upstairs where the two children had scurried off to.

Naomi came skipping down the stairs when her mommy called her and went into the kitchen. "Yes mommy?" She asked.

Dan winced when he heard his name. He left his room and made his way downstairs, going into the kitchen. He stood next to his little sister and looked up at their mother innocently. "Yes Mom?" He asked

Ziva looked down at her two children trying to figure out if one looked more guilty than the other. There was no way that either child could have eaten all of the cookies. So it could mean one of two things. They both had some or they are being stored in a bedroom.

"Can you explain what happened to the cookies?" She asked both her children watching their faces for any sort of sign.

Naomi bit her lip, she didn't take them but she didn't want her brother to get in trouble. If she told her mommy that she didn't take them it would mean she would know Dan took them. She knew her brother never told her anything because he thought she would tell their mommy and daddy. But that wasn't true. She could keep a secret. "I-I. I ate them mommy." Said the little girl.

Dan bit his lip at the mention of cookies missing. He was about to figure he had just been busted when Naomi told their mom it had been her. He didn't know why, but the little girl wanted to take the blame for him. He wasn't going to argue, but he would have to find some way to make it up to her. "May I go?" He asked his mother.

Ziva looked at her little girl. "You ate twelve cookies. All alone?" She asked her.

Naomi nodded knowing that if she talked her mommy would know she was lying.

Ziva looked at her son who had chocolate on his cheek. "Dan. Wipe the chocolate off your cheek." She told him seeing if he would catch on to the fact that he was caught.

Dan looked up at his mom like a deer caught in headlights. Chocolate on his cheek? He wiped his cheek and sure enough there was chocolate on it. "I….It…. Its from one of the chocolate chips you let me eat while we were baking them." The boy lied. He loved making things in the kitchen with his mom and hoped that she would still let him after this.

Ziva looked at her son completely baffled that he would let his little sister take the wrap for what he had done. "Really? Daniel. You have been told before that your father can not lie. Well you must have got that from him. And I'm disappointed that you would let your seven year old sister take the blame for what you did."

Dan wiped at an eye when his mother called him on his lie. It wasn't his fault the cookies were so good and calling out to him, was it? He sighed and hung his head in shame when she said she was disappointed in him for what he had done.

"I want you to go up to your room and think about what you did. And if you have any cookies left stored in your room I want you to bring them down here." She told him before looking to her little girl who looked so sad.

Naomi had wanted to take the blame hoping that Dan would want to play with her but he still got caught. She was very sad. She went to the living room and sat on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close.

Dan nodded softly and made his way up to his room. He took the dish towel that he had wrapped the cookies in and made his way downstairs, a glass tucked under his arm from the milk that he had stolen to go with his prize. He handed them to Ziva with a sob before turning and going back up to his room and laying on his bed.

Tim looked up from the TV when somebody came into the living room with him. By the looks of things it was a sad little girl. His heart broke just looking at her. He went over and softly picked her up, bringing her back to the chair where he had been sitting. "Is everything okay sweetheart?" He asked her.

Ziva took the glass and tea towel and had to do everything to keep from backing down. She hated seeing her children unhappy but she knew she was doing the right thing in disciplining him. He had done something wrong and she wanted him to learn from his mistakes.

Naomi looked up at her daddy and shook her head. Everything was not alright. "I didn't want Dan to get in trouble! B-but he did anyways!" She said.

Tim held his little girl softly. He kissed her forehead. "It was very sweet and brave of you to try and take the blame like that, but Dan did something wrong. He should just take his punishment, no matter what it is. Do you understand why what he did was wrong?" Tim asked softly

Naomi nodded. She knew what he did was wrong and why it was wrong but she still didn't like when he got in trouble. "I know daddy. But I thought maybe if I said it was me he would want to play with me more often..."

Tim smiled softly at his little girl. He felt almost bad that her plan to get her brother out of trouble hadn't worked. He put his arms around her and handed her the remote. "You never know, maybe by trying to take the blame you will have won him over. What games do you ask him to play with you?" Tim asked.

Naomi took the remote and switched it to the Disney channel. She knew what number was her favourite channel after all. She shrugged, "lots of games." She told him.

After a short period of time Ziva went up to Dan's room and sat on his bed. "Hi Dan. Did you think about what you did?" She asked him.

Tim smiled when she turned on the Disney channel. There were some cute shows on here. Like the reruns about the twins who lived in a hotel. "Maybe try and play a game that he wants to?" Tim suggested softly.

Ziva looked at her son. "Dan. Can you please look at me?" She asked him. She wanted him to see that she wasn't angry or upset with him. She wanted to just talk to him so they could put this incident in the past.

Naomi shrugged. He doesn't even let me play video games with him when hes playing. He says I'm no good at them."

Dan whimpered when his mother asked him to look at her. He didn't want to, but knew that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He turned over and looked up at her, tears still fresh on his cheeks.

Tim rubbed his little girl's shoulders. "Maybe we should have a family game night. You know what the best way to get better at video games is? It's to practice. That is if you are really interested in them." He said to the girl.

Ziva wiped his cheeks gently with her thumb. "Do you understand why I sent you up here?" She asked him speaking softly.

Naomi nodded excitedly. "I love video games! The one where you race cars and the one with the monkey!" She said speaking very quickly. "Video games are so much fun!"

Dan nodded to his mother's question. "Yes ma'am. You sent me up here because I was selfish in thinking I helped make the cookies so half should have been mine. I should have shared with Naomi and Tony and Bailey and Kate when they get here. And Bolt." He answered.

Tim smiled at his little girl's excitement. He set her down on the couch beside him and got up, getting a couple of controllers. He handed her one with a smile. "Why don't we practice right now? You pick Donkey Kong or Mario Kart." He said.

Ziva nodded. "And also. I told you not to touch them and you did anyways. AND you also let Naomi take the blame. Do you think that's fair she asked him?"

Naomi nodded. "Mario Cart!" She told him as she got settled into play.

Dan nodded with a whimper when she said she had instructed him not to touch the cookies. She had done that. "N-n-no ma'am, it wasn't fair. I'm sorry and will apologize to her ma'am." He managed to get out.

Tim smiled and turned the machine on, sitting next to her and pressing start at the title screen. He didn't really have a preference in characters to play as so he chose Mario and watched his little girl to see what she would choose.

Ziva nodded to him and rubbed his back gently. "As for punishment I think no cookies tonight is fair." She smiled softly. "Now give your mom a hug." She told him

Naomi looked at all her options and finally settled on toad.

Dan looked down as his mother decided on his punishment. He didn't like it much, but he didn't have much say in the matter did he? He nodded and hugged her as she said. Looked like it had been a bad day overall. Maybe his sister wasn't so bad after all though.

Ziva smiled and hugged him close. "I love you Dan." She said and she kissed his head softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan looked up at his dad, his eyes filled with excitement. It wasn't often he was allowed in this room, let alone to look inside one of his dad's computers like this. Mom and Naomi had gone shopping so the boys were left alone together for the entire afternoon. He handed his dad the screwdriver he had asked for and watched a big component of the computer come out into his father's hands. One day the boy would know all of the parts of this computer, just like his dad did. He was going to make sure of it. But for now, the young man was just being an assistant.

Tim smiled at his son's enthusiasm about their little project. It was nice to have father son bonding time and get something on his to do list done at the same time. He had bought this new graphics card for the computer the kids used a while ago and never gotten around to installing it yet. With his little helper by his side they had it out in no time. Carefully the man put the screws they would need to finish the project in his son's hand. "Now don't lose those please. We will need them in order to put the new one in." Tim instructed the boy.

Dan nodded to his dad. He could handle that right? He knew how disappointed the man would be if he lost them. He hated when his dad was disappointed in him, because he was usually spending time with his mom. These father-son bonding moments were few and far between and Dan liked to make them last when they did come along. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open behind him.

Bolt padded into the room quietly, well as quietly as a dog with tags on his collar could. He had been having a lazy day, and now when he was ready to play, Naomi was nowhere to be found. It was just his luck wasn't it? But now he had found the boys and felt like practising his pouncing skills. He got low to the ground and snuck up behind Dan. With a swift leap he lunged at the boy.

The next thing Dan knew he was falling to the ground. He tried to hold the screws that were in his hand, but he felt them start to fly through the air. "Fuck." Dan swore just before he hit the ground. When he did he felt the wind get knocked out of him. His mind went to realizing that now not only would he be in trouble for losing things, but he would be in trouble for swearing too. He felt a hand on his arm pulling him up.

Tim gently guided his son to the bathroom. He knew it had been an accident and wouldn't have been mad the screws went flying, but the swearing on top of it crossed a line. He sat his son on the toilet and got a wash cloth. He hated having to do this, but he found from experience that it was the most effective way to deal with it. At least it was Dan and not Naomi. The girl was stubborn, an attribute that he figured she got from her mother. Dan knew better than to resist.

Dan watched as his fat her soaped up the cloth that was in his hands. He gagged a bit and nothing had even started yet. He opened his mouth as the older man put the soapy cloth in. He hated it when they used this punishment on him. But he wasn't daddy's little girl so he couldn't get away with anything around here it seemed.

Tim smiled when his son accepted the punishment. "9 minutes." He said softly as he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way downstairs and smiled when he saw an all too familiar face on the other side of the window. He opened the door for the guest. "What a pleasant surprise. This is a pleasant visit isn't it? Please tell me this is a pleasant visit." He half joked with the younger woman. In his heart he really did hope that it was just a social call.

Sarah scowled with a small smile, "Are you ever going to trust that I can stay out of trouble?" She asked her older brother. This was just a social visit. She had missed her big brother and his family and she wanted to see what they were up too. "Can't a little sister visit her favorite brother without any questioning?" She asked him.

Tim hugged his little sister gently. Maybe he was going a bit too hard on her. "I guess it has been a while since you defaced garages last. And your other brother is off on vacation, that's why I'm your favourite. Isn't it?" He asked, sticking his tongue out a little at his sister. "It's good to see you." He said. He looked up the stairs and saw a little boy at the top of them, soapy cloth still in his mouth.

Sarah gave him a hug and scowled again. "Tim, I was a teenager when I did that. All teenagers, except you, get into trouble." She told him. She looked up the stairs at her nephew who looked anything but enjoying himself. "Urg. Tim, how can you punish you son like that?" She wondered out loud.

Tim rolled his eyes when Sarah said every teenager ever besides him got in trouble. "I guess you're right, I was the black sheep." He joked before looking up at his son who quickly went back to the washroom. "It's not easy, but it can be necessary. You will understand one day when you have kids of your own." Tim said. "Or at least I HOPE I get a niece or a nephew."

"There are other ways..." She started but she decided not to argue with him. "I'm sorry, they are your children. I shouldn't stick my nose in there." She said. 'And I need to find a man first and I always seem to find the ones that treat me like crap or some how get me into trouble." She pointed out, but she knew her brother was well aware of her track record with men.

Tim nodded when she said that she needed a man that treated her right. "Well I have to agree with you on that." He said softly. "But, ya know, there's this new thing called adoption." He said with a smirk.

Dan made his way downstairs after rinsing his mouth. He had it in there for all 9 minuets, even if dad hadn't been paying attention. He made his way downstairs. "Aunt Sarah!" He said with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose there is adoption, but who said that I was even ready for children yet? I know I'm not, not financially anyways. Even though I did just get a job at a bank yesterday." She said. She looked over at her nephew as he came downstairs. "Hi Dan." She said as she hugged him. He was getting to be so big. She remembered when she could pick him up and carry him under one arm. Now she probably couldn't pick him up at all.

Dan hugged his Aunt Sarah. It had been a while since he had seen her last, she must have been busy. He thought back to the cloth and looked down. "I was bad." He said to his aunt softly.

She got down to his level, "Oh? What did you do?" She asked him as she kissed his forehead.

Dan teared up when she asked him what he had done. "Y-You're going to be disappointed in me too." He said softly. He looked down and avoided eye contact with her. "I….I lost some screws that Dad needed to replace a part in the computer." He admitted.

She lifted his chin gently so they were making eye contact, "Are you sure that's all you did?" She asked him. She knew her brother only went with the punishment he had used when someone swore. She stroked his check gently with her finger. It broke her heart a little to see the little boy looking so sad.

Dan whimpered softly when he was making eye contact with his aunty again. "Bolt tackled me and I dropped them and I… I said... I SAID FU…" Dan started to say, but the sound of Tim clearing his throat made the boy stop. He looked up at his aunt. "I didn't mean to…"

She hugged him gently, he didn't have to finish what he what he was saying she knew what he had said. "Well, that wasn't a good thing to do but you have been punished so its all over. She said softly to the boy. Than she looked up at her brother. She could tell that he had his hands full today she figured she could wait till another day to ask him about her computer issue.

Tim sighed as he watched his son and his baby sister interact. Not ready for children his eye. Though he guessed that dealing with someone else's children and dealing with your own was a whole different story. His ears perked up as he heard a car pull in the driveway. Bolt must have heard it too because he came running.

Ziva pulled into the driveway of the house, and saw Sarah's car was there. She smiled, she loved it when Sarah came over, she knew Tim enjoyed the visits and the kids loved their aunt.

Naomi saw that car and made a face, "Mommy, who's car is that?" She asked

Ziva smiled, "You don't know? Well maybe you should go inside and see." She said to the little girl as she got out of the car and helped Naomi out. "But first take this bag." She handed the little girl a light shopping bag.

Naomi went into the house and saw her aunt. "AUNT SARAH!" She said as she ran to her and pounced her, pushing her brother out of the way.

Dan was pushed aside as Naomi came tearing in the house and to their aunt. As usual daddy's little girl got what she wanted. The boy leaned against the wall and folded his arms softly.

Sarah hugged the little girl and looked up at Dan and than at Tim. Had Tim saw what Naomi had done? She wondered.

Ziva came in behind with a few more bags and put them on the kitchen table.

Tim watched as the girls came back home. He saw Naomi run at Sarah and pounce her. He shook his head a bit and went over, taking the little girl out of her aunt's arms. "Let's give Aunt Sarah time to breathe." He said to the girl in his arms.

Naomi pouted, "no fair no fair no fair!" She said as she squirmed in her daddy's arms

Sarah looked over at Dan putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it and smiling softly at him.

Ziva went over to the group and gave Sarah a hug. "What brings you here today?" She asked her with a smile.

"Just wanted to visit my brother and his family." She said with a smile.

Tim looked at the little girl in his arms. Stubborn didn't even begin to describe her. He smacked her bum gently, just hoping to shock her into not squirming so much and just agreeing to being away from Sarah. "So tell us about your new job?" He asked.

Dan looked up when his Aunt Sarah squeezed his shoulder. He smiled a bit back up at her. She was always good at making him feel better like this. He slumped on the ground and let the adults talk.

Naomi wailed when her daddy spanked her bum. Sure he had just basically tapped her bum but Naomi was a tad dramatic.

Sarah looked at Tim ignoring the little girls crying knowing that she was just being dramatic. She smiled. So he had heard what she had said. "Well, I'm a teller at the World Bank. It's a 9-5 Monday to Friday job. Its decent pay." She told them.

Tim smiled as his sister told them all about her new job. "Sounds like things are finally looking up for you." He said to his sister as he cuddled the little girl in his arms. He looked down at her. "You never know, maybe Aunt Sarah will get you a job." He joked.

Naomi calmed down a little when her daddy cuddled her and she shook her head, "working is no fun. I want to play!" She said excitedly.

Sarah smiled, she was happy she had seemed to make her brother proud, she would never admit it but her whole life all she wanted was his approval about what she was doing with his life and sure she had made a few wrong turns but she was trying to keep herself on the right track.


End file.
